When an electronic document such as a webpage is displayed, a part of the display image may be magnified.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information-processing device including: a first display controller configured to display selectively on a display a first image and a second image including the first image in a reduced size; and a second display controller configured, while the second display is displayed on the display device, to display an indicator image on the display device, the indicator image indicating a position of an image to be displayed when display of the second image is changed to display of the first image.